hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Eryka den Ouden
"Sometimes you just have to wait and sometimes you just have to act. The choice is yours, but don't be rash." Eryka den Ouden is a young female who was born in the Netherlands. However, she travelled around the world with her parents to move people from dangerzones to safezones. After Eryka's parents got killed by Gekijou, she moved back to Europe. Appearance Eryka has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is often seen wearing a black vest with a white shirt below it. Along with that she wears blue jeans and black sneakers. As a female from the Netherlands she is rather long compared to women from other nationalities. Other than that she has an athletic build, developed by her active life of travelling around a lot. Her appearance doesn't change much over time. Personality Eryka has several sides to her personality. When people first meet her they see her as a rather shy and silent person, as she doesn't talk much and stays in the background when she meets new people for the first time. After people get to know her they will see a change. Instead of shy and silent, Eryka becomes sharp and more talkactive. She still observes the situation until she sees fit to interfere but her comments are more accurate and at times people are surprised by her caring personality, warmth and actual jokes. The third side to her personality arises when she becomes emotionally involved with a situation. Eryka becomes fierce and surpasses her limits to achieve her goal at any cost. The last side of her personality is absolute anger and calmth. People often got surprised by this combination. Eryka does not say one single word unless it's harsh, cold and completely accurate. Her actions are direct, strong and calculated. Eryka tends to be thoughtful and silent during most occasions, however she has a very cheery side as well when the situation needs it. History Eryka was born after the Gekijou came in to existence and thus she does not know a world without them. As a child she lived in the Netherlands with her parents where they told her stories about a life before the Gekijou. It didn't take long before Eryka started to long for that life as well and after Eryka was old enough she travelled around the world with her parents. They travelled to places where Gekijou were slowly trapping humans and getting rid of them. Together with her parents she managed to guide several trapped humans to safe zones. During one mission Eryka and her parents managed to save a 15 year old boy from a Gekijou raid on his village. Eryka was 10 at the time and managed to get along well with the boy, who they got to know as Lanuven Evans. They travelled around for several months and Lanuven stayed with them as he had nobody else. Soon enough Lanuven became like a son and brother in the family until the Gekijou intervened again. Lanuven, Eryka and her parents stayed in a house for a while before moving on to their next mission. However, the unexpected happened when a single Gekijou attacked them and burned down the house. During the chaos of the fire Eryka and her parents lost sight of Lanuven. Eventually the Gekijou was forced to flee after Kensei started to arrive at the scene. Lanuven was never found though. On another mission, located in South Africa, Eryka's life changed as her parents got murdered by the Gekijou. They were working on the last stage of the mission, gathering the humans to move them to the escape point, when an old friend of her parents betrayed them. Most of the humans were killed in the chaos when the Gekijou arrived and Eryka's mother was capable of secretly letting Eryka escape while her father distracted the Gekijou. Even though Eryka had been prepared for the death of her parents and she had been well aware of the risks, she was still devastated. Eryka moved back to Europe, taking the few survivors of the mission with her. After dropping them off, Eryka moved back to her home in the Netherlands. When she arrived at her home she found a stranger standing in her livingroom. Soon enough she found out that the stranger was December Endspire, who had learned of what happened in South Africa even though the mission had been a secret. Eryka was intrigued by the appearance and hesitant to believe that he was truly the real December of who she had heard rumors about ever since he appeared. December managed to convince Eryka with few words and granted her with special abilities, stating that 'the dream of life as it used to be is something you can create with us'. December disappeared after that encounter and Eryka has yet to meet him again. Around two days later DEF arrived at her doorstep, inviting Eryka to join them. Eryka decided to join them but remains wary of the organisation and only shares information that is obliged to be shared. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Harmony Eryka's ability is more passive than most abilities. The longer a fight goes on, the more "harmonized" to the battle she will become. And so, she will "speed up" and increase in strength the longer she fights. Depending on how well she can sense the Gekijou, the faster she can adapt to the fight and increase dramatically in strength. In addition to simply that, she can intuitively sense the weak points in Gekijou as she continues to fight. However, the longer she fights, the less she will notice the people around her. Her field of vision narrows to her personal relationship with the monster, and so she may find it difficult to continue to work in a team. Her personality becomes more focused, also. Her power is concentrated in her left leg. Weapon 'Leg Blades: ' Since her emotional ability is the strongest in her legs, her weapon of choice to be reinforced are blades attached to her legs. They can extend or retract as needed, depending on the amount of emotions sent to them. As a result, they are extremely versatile, although a bit awkward to block with. It is recommended to dodge the attacks entirely. They are attached to the back of her legs, making sweeping kicks from the side the attack of choice. Relationships *Lanuven Evans :: Eryka met Lanuven at the age of ten after her parents saved him from a Gekijou raid on his village. They became good friends but lost eachother after another attack of a Gekijou. Trivia *Her parents were Danna den Ouden and Everd den Ouden. *Den Ouden means 'descendant of the old ones'. *Capri's character Category:Character Category:Female Category:Kensei Category:PC